


Mamá Alpha

by Brenda_Hale



Series: Pack's Mom [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mpreg, Nemeton, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda_Hale/pseuds/Brenda_Hale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de los eventos del Benefactor y un inesperado regalo del Nemeton.<br/>Es hora que la vida le empiece a sonreír a Derek y al resto de la manada.</p><p>Talia siempre tuvo la razón.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mamá Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic sera en su mayoría una serie de Drabbles y algunos capítulos serán largos.  
> Algunos seguirán un orden y otros no.  
> No prometo fecha de actualización porque mi musa no me visita constantemente pero tratare de no tardarme tanto en actualizar. El trabajo y la uni serán mi mayor problema para ponerme a escribir. Pues estos ocupan todo mi tiempo. Pero bueno...
> 
> Como se darán cuenta este es mi primer fic en esta pagina y de este fandom también.  
> Espero que les guste este primer capítulo. Y de antemano perdonen mi falta de ortografía, no les miento si les digo que la ayuda de un beta reader no me vendría mal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Jeff Davis y MTV.  
> Esto es con fines de entretenimiento y no recibo ningún pago económico.
> 
> Si Teen Wolf me perteneciera desde el primer capítulo Derek y Stiles estarían juntos y Derek empotraria a Stiles contra la pared tres veces por capítulo XD

**La Noticia**

-¿Estas queriendo decir que Stiles ahora es...?-Lydia ni siquiera termina la pregunta pero no fue necesario. Todos lo entendieron.

La sola idea era un tanto descabellada pero Deaton estuvo muy seguro al decirlo que difícilmente podían dudarlo. Y es que... cómo no creerlo si hasta ahora todo aquello que antes habrían creído imposible no lo era, y la mejor prueba de ello eran ellos mismos.

Todos estaban rodeando la mesa que se encontraba en el centro del quirófano. Habían acudido ahí después de que cada uno de ellos sintiera una extraña energía recorrerlos de pies a cabeza. Al principio se habían alarmado pero luego pudieron sentir, y casi como si pudieran verlo, lazos tomando forma, color y entrelazaban entre si. Después de eso habían podido sentir a cada uno de ellos a pesar de no estar cerca. Confundidos, y sabiendo que todos habían sentido lo mismo, decidieron por medio de un mensaje de texto acudir a la veterinaria y consultar con Deaton lo que estaba pasando.

La respuesta que les dio dejó con una mueca de incredulidad y estupefacción a todos.

-Se que es difícil de creer pero esa es la verdad. De hecho lo había estado sospechando desde hace tiempo. Para ser mas exacto desde que Derek sufriera su evolución-explico Deaton con paciencia.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?-quiso saber Scott.

Todos centraron su atención en el veterinario.

-Bueno. Este caso es en realidad extraño y único pero fuera de eso la respuesta es lógica y simple. Así como en cada manada de lobos comunes hay un Alfa que los lidera y protege también hay una Alfa que se encarga de salvaguardar la seguridad y crecimiento de los cachorros. En una manada de hombres lobo el lugar de la hembra Alfa es tomado por la persona que se preocupa por el bienestar de los betas y del propio Alfa dominante. Se asegura de que se encuentren bien y por lo general también poseen un instinto protector para con los betas, un instinto maternal. Suele también tomar el mando de la manada cuando el Alfa no se encuentran o esta indispuesto.

Después de la explicación todos parecían haber entendido y asimilado mejor la idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-Okay. Eso lo deja todo un poco mas claro, pero...-instó Lydia, sabia que aun había algo que Deaton no les estaba diciendo.

Deaton sonrío.

-Eso será mejor que se los explique el propio Derek-dijo. Nadie replico.

Dirigió su mirada a la ventana donde se veía una Luna de un imposible azul claro y un aura de luz casi mágica que la rodeaba.

_La felicidad al fin llega a la vida de Derek, Talia. Al fin después de tanto sufrimiento, ya era tiempo._

_Y tuviste razón. Siempre fue el pequeño Stilinski._

Desde el bosque llego el rugido de un lobo Alfa que estaba culminando su unión con su pareja destinada.

-¿Porqué sonríes así Erica?-pregunto Kira al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de la rubia.

-Ya quiero ver la cara que pondrá la mercenaria cuando se entere.

-Va querer matar a Stiles-dijo Allison, que estaba a un lado de Isaac abrazando su brazo derecho.

-Que lo intente y yo le arranco la cabeza-gruño Erica haciendo lucir sus ojos dorados. Boyd a su lado le paso un brazo por los hombros para que se calmarla.

Todos después de unos minutos decidieron retirarse a sus casas luego de escuchar un nuevo rugido que los hizo poner los ojos en blanco. Al parecer esos dos estarían ocupados toda la noche.

-¿Creen que Stiles quiera hacer hotcakes mañana?-pregunto Liam una vez que salieron de la veterinaria.

-Es cierto. Mañana es domingo de hotcakes-dijo Scott mientras se subía a su moto y Kira detrás de él.

-Pues a mi me parece que mañana no podrá ni caminar-Lydia sonrío con picardía.

Y como respuesta otro rugido se dejo escuchar.

-Vámonos. Necesito reponerme de la noticia de que Stilinski es ahora nuestra mamá Alfa-hablo Aiden guiando a Lydia hacia el auto de esta para subirse y ponerse en marcha.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno. Espero que les haya gustado. Esto es apenas el primer drabble.  
> El segundo ya lo he empezado.
> 
> Se aceptan sugerencias y peticiones.
> 
> Mentí en la parte de arriba.  
> Mi pago son sus kudos y comentarios XD


End file.
